手をつなごう 　－Let's Hold Hands
by DefinitelyAnon
Summary: "Oh Sakura! I've loved you for so long!" Naruto Exclaimed,Hinata's heart jerked profoundly in her chest..Sakura has stolen Naruto from Hinata, To make her situation worse, She's to be married to Gaara in the same day...Will they manage to love each other?
1. Chapter 1: One Step At A Time

**A/N : Well, I have been thinking about this for a little while. Just wondered if anyone else would like this idea like I do.**

_**DISCLAIMER:Masashi Kishimoto Is the owner of Naruto, He is a wonderful man. I'm thankful to be able to use his characters!  
**_

**Te Wo Tsunagou(Let's Hold Hands)**

Chapter 1: One Step At A Time

Hinata Hyuuga sat quietly listening to the words of her father as she bowed her head quietly,short indigo locks bobbing with her movements before she stood, her pupiless lavender irises focused on

the floor which she had held her ground on."I understand father." The words flowing from her lips purely sincere knowing what she had to do, it wasn't as if she had much choice in her life left already

being the Heiress of her clan. The 14 year old only shuffled off towards her room hurriedly keeping focus on her movements as not to make eye contact with anyone around her before she dove down

between the sheets of her futon,tears streaked her pale face as sobs escaped her mouth. The situation had all been decided that she was to wed 'Sabuku No Gaara' for the two towns to join

together as one in treaty, But she didn't think she'd be so capable of surviving the wedding in her mental state.

~~~~FlashBack~~~~~

"_Oh Sakura I've loved you for so long!!" The Kyuubi boy exclaimed to his pink-haired teammate as she nodded with a smile, brushing her lips onto his own in a chaste kiss. Hinata's eyes widened at this scene_

_ playing out before her as she bit her lower lip harshly. The two turning to see her, Sakura in slight shock and Naruto being his usual idiotic self. "Hey Hina-chan!! Wait,What's wrong?"He called as the girl only _

_bowed her head,trembling with hidden sobs." Nothing Naruto-san…You and Sakura are very lucky….I will see you later."She then gave a formal bow before dashing off,she wanted to run as far as her feet could _

_take her, Make this scene just disappear from her mind entirely._

End Flashback~~~~~~~

"Hinata-san?"Neji called from the other side of the shoji paper door as he peered in,seeing his cousin in distraught. Suddenly his pupiless eyes narrowing knowing what had to have been so upsetting

to her." It was that stupid fox boy wasn't it?" He hissed coldly seating himself beside her, sure him and his cousin hadn't gotten along up until after the Exams. They had grown slightly closer than

before and he was happy to be next to her but it deeply pained the male to notice her in such problems. Especially knowing tonight she was to be leaving so she'd be escorted to Sunakagure for the

wedding with Gaara."….Don't worry about him. You were too good for him anyway Hinata…Feel better. "With that he took his leave hoping she'd keep in mind what all he had told her earlier. The girl

straightened up slightly, her heart felt like it had been ripped, shredded into pieces, shattered by just the simple sight of the one she had loved for so long taken by the spiteful Pink haired woman.

"……."Arising from her bed she had begun undressing to put on the kimono laid out for her to wear from earlier. The silk material a beautiful Ivory with a golden border, an enchanting well drawn

pattern of a marvelous waterfall, the outlining silver along with the pale blue waters rushing down to the solid dull rocks at the bottom, surrounded by pastures of green grass. Slipping on the Tabi

socks along with her glossy geta sandals she headed downstairs with her father and cousin whom went to give her towards the carriage."If you ever need things..I'm here for you…."Neji whispered

offering her a sweet smile then gracefully bowing,only to head back towards the Hyuuga Complex along with her father whom said nothing to her the entire way. The ride was simply going to be

long and silent from what she could see. No one else would miss her, This had to be life changing for her to be moving away.

_ 'I wonder what Gaara will be like…..'_She pondered on the male whom she had only seen few times during the Chunnin Exams. She couldn't help but think of the way she'd seen him so....Stoic and

bloodthirsty that day she'd first caught sight of him and his team,Shivers sliding up and down her body at the thoughts as frigid air slipped against her skin along the way. Things would surely not be

anything like she hoped of it. Her petite hands trembling as she grasped tightly onto her kimono,tears dropping onto her lap. This was so new to her. So frightening. Who would possibly want such a

thing. What would Kiba And Shino even say about this kind of arrangement? They would be happy from what she thought. Seeing as to the fact that the Sand village would finally be at peace with

the leaf Village over a simple thing like marrying off the Heiress to the Bloodthirsty Kazekage. . .

_~~~~~~[Please Leave Reviews}To Be Continued . . . ~~~~~~~_


	2. Chapter 2:When Will We Meet?

**A/N : Well, I have been thinking about this for a little while. Just wondered if anyone else would like this idea like I do.**

_**DISCLAIMER:Masashi Kishimoto Is the owner of Naruto, He is a wonderful man. I'm thankful to be able to use his characters!**_

Chapter Two: When Will We Meet?

Pulling up abruptly to a stop Hinata raised her head. Glancing out into the darkened night only to be snatched out of the Carriage with ease by one person she had seen before once at the Chunnin

exams. The blonde haired female quirked a brow and simply offered a nod where as the Puppeteer smirked at her. Pupiless lavender irises scanning over the two figures before her while she nervously bit

her lower lip, pointing her fingertips together in attempts to hide her embarrassment. "How stunning you look." Kankuro murmured and then beckoned her to follow behind him and his older sister. The

young girl shuffling her feet just enough to make slow, steady movements after the two. So many thoughts ran through her head, More than just meeting Gaara. She thought of meeting him, Or what

it'd be like for her to sleep in his home. It felt like she was intruding although she knew that she wasn't. "Now Hinata. This is one of the Guest's room. We recommend it that you sleep here. I don't

exactly think Gaara would like you to abruptly intrude upon him in his office, Er. . . Room. Well. Good night." The 4 pig-tailed girl called waltzing down the hall along with Kankuro who snickered to

himself. The Heiress stood silently in front of a mahogany door, brushing her hand on the brass handle before opening it to step inside of the slightly small room. She felt right at home already, Despite

not seeing Neji or Hanabi. _"Wow. This place is to new to me. . . I wish I could see what Gaara's room looks like."_ She ran her fingertips over the soft pink fabric of the canopy spread over the large Queen

sized bed which had satin lavender sheets that seemed to so beautifully go together with her. After letting her long indigo tresses down the girl settled herself to crawl on top of the bed, patting the

smooth surface that made her eyelids flutter. _It's so soft. I could just. . . Just. . . ._After a couple of moments Hinata plopped on the bed fully, shutting her eyes no matter how hard she tried to fight the

sleep, But she was so comfortable that she couldn't stand it! The Hyuuga heiress drifted off into a much needed sleep, curling up subconsciously. Footsteps being patted down the hall only for the door

to creak open. Aquamarine irises glancing upon the figure of the female as he had shook his head. So much for the two of them talking. She had fallen asleep already. "Hinata?" His masculine voice

called only for her to mumble something and turn her head the other way, taking in a deep breath. A light chuckle escaping his lips as he closed the door silently and bit onto his lower lip. How was it

possible for him to be with someone such as her. She was much too innocent for his liking. Much to unknowing for his tastes. On the other hand he was seeing someone secretly. They had nightly flings

and she was on her way.

**_______________________________________________________The Next Morning_________________________________________________________________________**

"Uhhh….."Hinata mewed softly, stretching out different parts of her body like a cat whom had just awoken from a long nap. She then crawled off of the mattress and glanced around silently, as she

approached the closet the door slid open silently to reveal many different outfits. Some of them appealing to her but others revealed her body in places she was never raised to show. "Mmmhhhh."She

mewed smelling the fresh scent of cooked eggs along with Fresh bacon. Following along the scent she finally stopped when seeing Temari along with Kankuro sitting down enjoying breakfast, A plate

already set as if they knew she was already going to come. " So. . . . "She bit her lower lip, Wondering where Gaara could have been. She didn't seem to be all too bothered by it since maybe he'd be

busy,doing things the 5th Hokage did and such. It wasn't like she knew what a Hokage even did in the first place so she had no real reasons to be suspicious other than the fact that she just wanted

to see him. That maybe in her own shocking way she was very expecting. . . To talk to him? Nonsense. She was just being an idiot. Did she really even have much reason to be looking forward to their

meeting when she was so fearful. The most freshest memory held in her head was when she witnessed him kill someone. Perhaps he was a changed man,She was certain of it. There was only one way

to find out.' _Hinata. Hinata. **HINATA!** You idiot! Why must you think that he would be out doing wrong and you two haven't even been properly introduced as husband and wife yet? Stupid.'_ She sighed lightly

Temari gave Hinata an odd glance as well as Kankuro when the young woman only stood there beside the table,Gazing off into the space of the ceiling. They could only look at one another and quirk

brows as to why the girl stood so silently. For only a moment the Puppet Master grasped hold of his fork and poked the Heiress in her stomach,Causing her to gasp softly and twitch. "Hey girly. The

food is gettin' cold. Now eat,Won't ya?" _Boy,Doesn't he have some nerve poking Gaara's wife like that!_ Temari shook her head,chuckling at the two and watching the lavender-eyed princess hastily plop

down in the seat,still deep in thought. '_I wonder what Gaara is up to. . . .'_

_TBC. . . . _


	3. Chapter 3: Be Strong

**A/N: Thank you all for such greats reviews. I just want to apologize for not writing my 3rd**** chapter sooner. A little writer's block hit me. But I'm back. **

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I'm just thankful to be able to use his characters!!!**_

**Te Wo Tsunagou:Let's Hold Hands**

Chapter Three: Be Strong

"Mmmmm. Sakura." The fiery haired Kazekage groaned to himself, glancing down at the

pink haired kunoichi who brushed her fingertips hotly over the bulge hiding beneath his baby blue robe."My, my. Someone is a little hard aren't they?" The girl smirked to herself as she begun to slide

her hands beneath the fabric, stopping once they brushed up against the hardened flesh between Gaara's legs. He could only gasp in slight pleasure when he felt something wet running against the

tip of his hardened length. "Oh. . . Sakura." He whispered faintly as she unzipped her sleeveless crimson shirt with ease. Her petite hands cupping his larger ones only to place them over her budding

breasts. A smirk etched on the male's face as he squeezed harshly. "You like that don't you." He taunted. . .

* * *

Hinata gasped lightly to herself as she gulped down the orange juice, Temari gave her another look. This one of extreme surprise, it was pretty unexpected to see the girl in a manner. "Big appetite. I

like that." Kankuro teased, winking but being completely unsuspecting of the elbow that flew into his side. "Owww!" The puppet man hissed giving Temari a nasty glare and shrugging off the pain. 'Poor

Hinata. . . ' The blonde woman thought silently,not able to stop staring towards the waist length violet haired beauty whom roamed down halls. Various shades of crimson along with a deep brown

gave the hallways a simply elegant feel to them although Hinata Hyuuga didn't pay much attention. She couldn't help but mind her own business as she stepped back into the Guest room. Was it really

any fair to her than she still hadn't met Gaara yet? A soft series of knocks peaked her interest as she glanced towards the door with pupiless eyes."Who is it??" Her voice seemed so silent yet she

wouldn't ask again. No one answered. Shrugging it off, the young woman closed her eyes and melted away into the soft silken sheets, just wanting to be alone with her lovely fantasies.

_I miss you Naruto-Kun. . . . So much. . . _

Her dreams seemed to consist of only her standing under the beautiful moonlight, so beautifully dressed in the most marvelous Lavender strapless dress that seemed to bring out the most luscious of

curves she owned. Her eyelids brushed with golden specks, gleaming when the light hit them. Lips glossed with the flavor of grapes. She could only dream of Naruto professing his love to her, Not

Sakura. Why her? What was so wrong with Hinata? She was beautiful. . . Right?

**THUD!!!!**

The heiress's eyes snapped open suddenly as she glanced at the door in a slight fear. Waiting for another sound that never came. Perhaps she was just imagining things. She could pretend to sleep,

just to make sure she was safe. The door opened slowly, Indicating that someone had walked in. She could hear the soft footsteps coming closer as they then stopped next to the bed. Shifting

nervously she barely opened her lavender eyes into thin slits, blinking rapidly to make the blurry vision seep away. Crimson locks came into her sight along with the lovely aquamarine eyes that drew

her in. "Hinata Hyuuga." The man addressed her, so formally. If only. . .

"Kazekage-san."She hesitantly answered back, more like she was informing him of his own status. For a while only silence drew between them as he drew in a soft breath of air. She had this attractive

scent of rose petals and freshly picked cherries that made Gaara so hungry. But not for food. Definitely not. "It's nice. . . To finally meet you, Kazekage-san." She murmured gazing elsewhere in what

seemed to be embarrassment, Cheeks reddened. " How was the trip." He seemed to be making a statement more than asking her yet she nodded and quickly let her eyes meet his own. "Very long,

But the journey was interesting." To sit and think about it, was there really much the two had to say to one another. He knew why she was here, because her father felt like she was a complete failure

and sent her off. But did she know his true motives. Could she possibly know he was lonely? That he yearned to have someone next to him. To lay with him at night and actually have a decent

conversation other than just being a sexual toy for him? Did she know? He would hope she couldn't catch on anytime soon since no one else did. Why did Gaara have to be so. . . Intriguing to her? He

was so exotic. Would it hurt to look. Her tiny hands ached to reach out and brush her fingertips over the black rings around his eyes, to pull him into her bosom and just caress his hair until he fell

asleep. Was it too soon? She didn't know anymore. But was she wrong? For wanting to be a wife. When she was after all thrown into such a stressful position. The bed sinking on her end slightly as

she gave him a somewhat playful frown. "Your heavy."She whispered but he didn't hide the slight twitch in his lips as he shook his head, "No, You just don't weigh enough to be on this bed." So, He

wanted to tease her? She could live with it. If only Hinata knew of the things going on behind her back. . . .

_To Be Continued. . . . .{Please Review. ^.^}_


	4. Chapter 4: It Was Unexpected

**A/N: Thank you all for such greats reviews. I just want to apologize for not writing my 3rd chapter sooner. A little writer's block hit me. But I'm back. **

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I'm just thankful to be able to use his characters!**_

**Te Wo Tsunagou:Let's Hold Hands**

Chapter Four: It Was Unexpected. . .

"Kazekage-sama." The young Hyuuga exclaimed noticing how he begun to crawl until his form was atop of her own, salt tears prickling her eyes as she let out a soft whimper. She was too afraid for

words. What could she do? Nothing, Except for let whatever he wanted to happen. In the same way she wanted to break free of herself and hold him tight. Kiss the rims of his eyes, assure him that

she would make him all better. Why did she feel so weak? For once why couldn't she do what she wanted. She wanted to change,be who she used to be before the heartbreak of Naruto and Sakura.

Why did it hurt so bad? Make her want to sob and cry, And just let herself shrivel in the corner until she rotted away? Because maybe he changed something inside of her. His smile made her all better,

his reassurance was her way. She was brand new all thanks to him yet now she was broken and it was still his fault. "Relax… I don't intend on trying something with a fragile little girl like you in the first

place." He chided brushing his left hand against her silken violet locks, closing his eyes momentarily as he admired the feel. The texture of her hair was much better than Sakura who had such rough

strings of hair along with many split ends. The smell of lavender filled his nostrils, making the corners of his lips twitch once more. So delicious. Would he be able to keep himself from doing something

regrettable if he stayed much longer? Of course not. "I wanted to give you something special for the trip." His voice seemingly stoic and strong as he slid his hand into the robe to pull out the beautiful

silver diamond butterfly clip, Sliding it onto the left side of her hair to hold the silk strands back from her beautiful ears as he would slowly make his way off of the bed just to stand there watching her.

The vibrant light of the moon on her creamy skin made her irresistible not to mention with the sparkles of the clip reflecting on her skin lighting certain parts. She was too much. Too lovely for such a

cold-hearted ass like him. He didn't care though. She was all his and no one else's now. Or at least he planned on keeping it that way for a long time. "Hinata. Do you wish to accompany me in my room

tonight? Or remain in the guest room until we are married?" Her lavender irises widening at his request, she couldn't dare deny the Kazekage's requests but in the same she had enough dignity to

know that it wasn't right to sleep in the same bed as him until their wedding night. And that wouldn't be for another week or so. "A…Kazekage-sama…"She was hesitating, He couldn't see why she was

turning him down? Him of all people. He'd just shrug it off and glare towards her momentarily with his darkened aquamarine irises. "Forget about it. I was only kidding. Who would wish to bed an

inexperienced little child such as yourself. Good night." He hissed before exiting hastily. Her heart seemed to drop just as quickly as it raised from his hair clip. It hurt somehow although she felt like he

wasn't joking for saying such things. "Gaara-san." His name faintly whispered as she clung to the beautiful blood red pillow, tears soaking through the silk fabric as she cried. The tears of agony seemed

to flow right through her. Everything was coming out, the hurt of Sakura taking Naruto, the failure she was to her family. Everything hurt. Hopefully it would stop aching her so badly. At least that was

what she prayed for to Kami-sama.

Gaara on the other hand seemed to growl to himself in frustration. It was becoming agonizingly clear that he wanted more than Sakura was capable of giving. He wanted Hinata. Everything about her

got him revved up unlike someone such as Sakura. She surely did enjoy sleeping around as if her sex skills weren't great by now. He needed to rid himself of her. Hinata was to be his wife, The

Kagekaze's honorable lover. Right now the last thing he needed happened to be a floozy girl like Sakura. She surely wasn't able to keep her own as if it didn't happen that way by now. He already

knew what happened between Naruto and Sakura, Surely the news was everywhere that she had been caught having sex with Sasuke and the Ramen lover walked in on the two. That must not have

been a good thing to see. He didn't doubt the Kyuubi being hurt by something of that nature. But he also knew of Hinata's affections for the Blonde. He was intending on not letting that news interfere

with having a relationship with the young girl. _What am I supposed to do now? I like her. More then I would have expected yet in the same I don't want to hurt her. I'd better break things off with Sakura as_

_ soon as possible._ The fiery haired man sighed to himself as if he couldn't be more angered or frustrated, Not noticing his older sister standing right in front of him observing his many facial espressions

from raising his non existant eyebrows to grunting angrily. "Gaara. Why would you do something like that?" The blonde haired woman hissed backhanding him, her dark eyes narrowed as she kept her

hand raised. "What was that for?" He answered back turning his head as he gazed upon his elder sister whom seemed to be raging by now. "Just listen to poor Hinata." She hissed stomping angrily as

the male bowed his head lightly against the walls. The ragged sobs and cries of his future wife stringing at his heart as he begun to debate on walking back in or just staying away. He didn't possibly

know what had her crying like that. What made her hurt so much? He had no idea but he wasn't sure of what to do now. "You are a shameful ass, You know that Gaara? Look that the hell you're

putting her through and she has just come here. Maybe we should call the wedding off and let her go home if you want to do this to her." Temari spat and begun to walk to her room in a fury. _If_

_ Kankuro knows what's best he'll stay out of her way tonight._ The male muttered glancing at the door once more as he shook his head and begun walking towards his room. He observed the beautifu

l black satin bed sheets along with the lavender pillows. Everything in his room had been made for his wife's liking. He didn't much intend on being in their room too much since he would be at work

more than sleeping. The male then laid his hat on the nightstand, making his way to the mahogany desk in the corner and flickering on the light to start on his paperwork. _Perhaps tomorrow. Perhaps_

_ tomorrow. No… I can't keep her off of my mind. Urgh. I can't even work without thinking about how gorgeous she looked sitting on the bed with her violet hair splayed out on the pillows of satin Crimson. . . I_

_ need to see her. Just one more time._ He frowned upon his thoughts while quickly pushing himself from the chair and heading out down the hall to pay Hinata a visit."

_**To Be Continued. . . **_

_**[R&R Please ^.^]**_


	5. Chapter 5: Song No Uta

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know you happen to be the greatest! Your reviews inspire me to keep on writing and not give up even when I'm stomped. Sorry that I've been taking so long. Lately I've just been losing my spark at times. I wish I could stop letting go of my love for this story. I truly feel like it's coming along. Again, I'm really sorry my reviewers. I love you all. 3 3 Onwards~!

DISCLAIMER: _Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I'm just thankful to be able to use his characters!_

**Te Wo Tsunagou: Let's Hold Hands**

Chapter Five: Song No Uta

"Hinata. May I enter?" The Kazekage had been standing outside for a good hour now trying to think of

something to say. Anything that could possibly steer him away from saying something harsh to her. For

once this was something he would have rather not screwed up On although it seemed a little too late for

them by now. _I should just stay out here a bit longer until I have my mind completely made up on what_

_I'd like to say. Or at least bruise my pride enough to apologize for what I said earlier._ His aquamarine

irises glowing in deep thought, he hadn't even noticed Hinata standing in front of him with those puffy

lavender pupil less eyes. "Yes Kazekage-san?" She hesitantly murmured glancing in his direction only

for him to snap up and stare straight into her face. His eyes widening a bit at noticing how flushed her

face was, the tear stains as well. It had him boiling mad that she had been sitting here crying but he

knew at the same time why she was hurting. She was such a tender-hearted soul and he tore her down in

the same instance of building her up. "Don't cry. I don't want you to stain the sheets. Or your lovely

Face." Gaara's amazing smooth voice danced against her creamy ivory skin as his mouth brushed onto

Her own chastely. He drank in her sweet taste of grapes, pulling back slowly to rub his nose into her

own. " Open your mouth a bit more. . . Don't be shy with me Hinata."The male spoke in a dangerously

low tone as his mouth dove once more into hers, prying her pinkened lips apart. Their tongues danced

sensuously much to Gaara's surprise. He didn't possibly think she was so good but maybe she had

caught on to his movements. A soft gasp of pleasure caught in the stoic male's mouth when Hinata felt a

twinge between her legs from such a simple action. '_Oh Kami. What am I going to do. . . She's getting _

_horny for me. I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage. . . Urgh. But she's making me excited _

_too. I'm just going to stop fighting it for once. And let it take control. Before it's too late and I let such _

_a wonderful girl go.'_ His nimble fingers danced along the flesh of her nape, slowly opening the Yukata.

Much to his surprise she wasn't wearing anything beneath it, very expected from the traditional

Japanese raised women. "Hinata-chan. Tell me. . . Do you want it?" He whispered against her virgin

skin. Why was it so easy to see that she wanted this? Because she was so innocent, so ravishing. "

G…Gaara." She gasped when his lips wrapped around her pink nipples, suckling hungrily like a

newborn was expected. "Ah..Ah!" The liquids moistening her inner thighs when he touched her like

this. Biting back her moans the young girl gripped the silk sheets into her tiny fists as his fingertips

slipped between her dripping wet velvety soft folds and into her tight hole. He slid a digit into her in a

fast quick moment, slowly moving it around to let her get used to the feeling of being touched and felt

inside. "Your so wet already? You want me inside of your tight snatch don't you." His aquamarine eyes

fogged up with what appeared to be lust, he couldn't control himself much longer. The bulge in his

pants as big as it could possibly get, aching badly from not getting contact from her in the least. "Let me

teach you how to please your husband." With those words the Kazekage slid off the trousers hiding

beneath his Kazekage robes and gripped on of her smaller hands into his own, wrapping her hand

around his thick girth as he made jerking movements. "Mmmmh. Just like that Hinata." His

encouraging groans kept her going. The dark crimson blush spreading her cheeks when she glanced

down. Not many times she had seen the male's organ when taking her private studies but this was just

uncommon. From the looks of it he was about 8 ½ inches. He pumped his finger into her faster and

harder while she jerked at him keeping pace with what he was doing. "Mmm! Fuck. . .Come here." He

hissed yanking her mouth against his as they hungrily devoured each others tongue, grinding their hips

together until the male just couldn't control himself anymore. Quickly pulling his finger out of her he

shoved her hand away, ramming his rock hard cock deep inside of her folds. Suna shook with the

scream of the virgin girl as her pussy was pounded in a crazed matter by the man who was deeply in

need for her. He hadn't ever had something so sweet, so tight. He couldn't stop. The crazed pounding

made Hinata go wild. "Ah! Gaara. I'm. . . I'm coming!" She screamed out riding the waves as she

clenched up, "Mmh! Me too Hina-chan!" He shouted grasping her cobalt locks as he shot his sticky hot

seed deep inside of her. Their lips clashed over and over again as they laid in each others arms tiredly. "

I . . . I'm in love with you Sabuku No Gaara. . ." Her voice shy and softened as she laid her head against

his chest, listening to the soft heartbeats that soon lulled his princess to sleep. Meanwhile he laid there

with widened eyes, why. . . Why did she have to say that? The guilt was suddenly consuming from the

inside out. He felt dirty, wrong. On top of that he took something so precious from her when he knew it

was the wrong thing to do at this moment in time. He had to get rid of Sakura for certain now. He

wouldn't let anyone ruin his relationship with this angel laying on him holding him tightly. Never.

_**To Be Continued. . . **_

_**[R&R Please ^.^]**_


	6. Chapter 6: Run Devil Run

A/N: I've been writing this story since around 2010. And I'm SO sorry for not keeping on and going with the story. A lot of things have been happening, engagement, fiancee leaving for the military. But I'm back now. I'll be cranking out stories very often. For those of you who stuck with me from the beginning, THANK YOU so much. Now. Onwards with this lovely story~!

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I'm just a random part asian girl with a hobby for using his characters.

Te Wo Tsunagou: Let's Hold Hands

**Chapter Six: Run Devil Run**

6:30 .a.m.

The scorching sun peeked in through the blinds of the Kazekage's window, stirring the male

from what he considered to be one of the best naps of his life. He shuffled out of the bed and begun to redress himself, it would indefinitely be a big day for him now. He sighed and headed off to his office, kissing his snoozing wife's forehead tenderly. The cobalt beauty stirred within her sleep, reaching over to hug the pillow close to her developing bosom. "Gaara-kun, _**Daisuki.**_"

Her tiny hands stroking at the soothing fabric of the cotton pillow within her grasp as she nuzzled into it even more. She felt strange inside, her heart ached although she couldn't quite place her finger on the reasoning for the sudden pain. Maybe something bad was fated to happen today. She quickly rose out of the comforts of the bed and slipped on her lavender night gown ,sneaking out of Gaara's room to pay him a quick visit. She radiated so beautifully, the glow of being de-virginized surely did wonders for her skin. The light sound of footsteps stopped her in her tracks as she awaited them to disappear. She noticed the sound stopping at Gaara's Office and quickly pressed herself against the wall near the door to hear what was going on. Being nosy was not a trait of Hinata Hyuuga but in such a curious moment, it wasn't a big deal to her so suddenly.

"Send her in." The stoic crimson haired Kazekage let out a soft yawn of boredom when the pink haired female strutted in as if she owned any sense of sex appeal. "Gaara, I was wondering when we'd see each other, I have so- Sakura...We're through. I want you to stop coming back here. I want to be done with a whore like you."

**BAM!**

Gaara grabbed his cheek in what appeared to be irritation from Sakura slapping him. "You think you can end it just because you please? Hinata isn't anything compared to me, you need to wake up and realize that. I am all the woman you could possibly want. I know what makes you horny, I know what position you like it in. I've been here with you before that little prissy princess bitch showed up! Gaara, I'm pregnant." Gaara merely shook his head at the female and chuckled darkly. "I'm pretty sure that child wouldn't be mines. Seeing as to you have been fucking not only me, so don't be a fool. Now leav- I will tell Hinata that you fucked me the day she arrived!"

Clear droplets rolled down Mrs. Sabuku's face as she clasped her hands over her mouth to hold in the sobs of pain. She felt like with each passing moment she was dying inside. She ran off to her room and shut the door behind her, collapsing against it as sobs racked throughout her body. '_Why would you do something like this to me, Gaara? I really started to love you...'_ She turned the lock on the door and crawled into the bed, laying there lifelessly.

"Sakura. Leave. We are over. It was only sex, remember that. I will never have feelings of romance directed in the direction of a whore like yourself." The pink haired woman scoffed and walked off, leaving the Kazekage in the room that seemed so uneasily empty.

The next couple of weeks went easily for Gaara since he was so engrossed in his paperwork, not having the time to leave his office and visit his wife but it felt odd that she didn't come to see him either. He attempted to shrug off this feeling that arose within him, it was brand new. He'd never experienced this mood before. The atmosphere felt disgusting to him, shame ridden. He would go take his wife out to do something fun. A sound of stomping footsteps that belonged to none other than Temari approached and he was shoved harshly. "What the** fuck** is wrong with you? I decided that this marriage is through, I won't stand by and let you hurt this girl. I don't know what you did this time, But it's really serious. She hasn't come out to eat or anything... The door is locked, she doesn't respond either. You had better **FIX** this. Or you can kiss Hinata goodbye." His older sister stormed off, He stood trying to rack his brain for any possible causes for why his wife was acting so strangely until he was hit by the train of reality. He remembered hearing some footsteps after Sakura's but didn't know who they belonged to. He heard someone catch their breath outside of his door very faintly. Had Hinata been standing there listening in on the whole conversation that entire time? Fuck, What would he do now? How could he possibly make things right. He didn't want to lose the treaty, but he also didn't want to lose Hinata's love and trust. She had shown him an emotion he'd never been taught before, he practically needed her element of love in his day to keep him alive now that she'd opened her heart to him. "Hinata!" Gaara ran down the hallway that seemed to stretch out for miles and miles until he reached her door, banging roughly.

"..."

"Hinata. Open up. It's me."

"..."

He had murdered her heart, what the hell did he want from her? Hinata laid against the soft bed, her normally bright eyes looking lifeless and bloodshot. She slowly rose and padded her way to the door, removing the lock but standing there as a doll would. The door was quickly opened and Gaara bit his tongue, she didn't have that natural beauty anymore. Instead she looked worn out and old, the dark circles under her eyes too visible. The color of her face too pale. She had even become a bit skinny from missing out on meals that had her so nice and well rounded in the areas he enjoyed most.

"Hinata...Why are you...doing this?"

"You don't care." She slowly walked back to the bed only to collapse on the way there. The Sand Kazekage dropped to his knees and pulled her fragile body into his arms, laying her on the bed. "Temari! Kankuro! Get a medic-nin! Quickly!" He didn't think that he could feel this intense amount of caring rushing throughout his body as he scrambled around to find anything he thought would be useful.

"Hinata!" The older siblings yelled in unison and ran to the girl's side. Only fate could tell them what was coming next.

_TBC... (Review please :D)_


	7. Chapter 7 : Hold Me Tight

1_A/N: I've been writing this story since around 2010. And I have been getting great feedback and nice reviews, I believe this is one of my best stories yet! I apologize for always leaving without announcing it but I promise that this story will pick up and have a turn for the best. Keep supporting me! Onwards my lovely readers~!_

_DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I'm just a random part asian girl with a hobby for using his characters._

_Te Wo Tsunagou: Let's Hold Hands_

Chapter Eight: Hold Me Tight

_Previously..._

_"You don't care." She slowly walked back to the bed only to collapse on the way there. The Sand Kazekage dropped to his knees and pulled her fragile body into his arms, laying her on the bed. "Temari! Kankuro! Get a medic-nin! Quickly!" He didn't think that he could feel this intense amount of caring rushing throughout his body as he scrambled around to find anything he thought would be useful._

_"Hinata!" The older siblings yelled in unison and ran to the girl's side. Only fate could tell them what was coming next._

Gaara had not moved from Hinata's side for the past 2 days, he refused to even do his office work knowing she was in such a state, The news still had him in shock, He couldn't BELIEVE Hinata Sabuku was now carrying his heir. How would she take that same news once she fully recovered? He was sure she'd be devastated to carry a child of someone she seemed to hate so much. The cobalt haired princess stirred in her sleep and turned to face him, he leaned in from his chair and admired her child like features as she snored softly. It had to have been the best rest she was possibly getting, her weight wasn't anywhere near where it should have been but she was more hydrated, her skin had an unnatural glow to it, the glow of pregnancy, he believed it was called. She shimmered and radiated in a sense he could not describe. The cold-hearted Kazekage leaned in and pressed his mouth lightly into her own, slowly pulling back to stroke her cheek in the most gentle of manners. What was becoming of him? He had grown so soft with her as his wife now, he'd NEVER remembered being this nice to a damn soul much less this girl who laid infront of him on the satin sheets of **their** bed, the diamond wedding ring on her finger glittered and gleamed but could never compare to the lovely woman laying right infront of him.

"Sabuku No Gaara! How Dare yo-" Temari stopped in her tracks as she stood there watching her younger brother who was so close to the Hyuuga heiress, their lips grazing one another. She smiled at the beauty of their love which had changed her brother so much from the cold, calculating, killer he once had been. "I will get to my paperwork when my **wife** awakens." He dismissed his sister without even turning in her direction, simply waving his hand towards her as he ran his slightly calloused fingers along Hinata's smooth skin. He sighed deeply, she had heard the conversation between him and Sakura, and he would not lie and betray her. She was his wife, even though it was arranged at first, he developed things for her he never thought was possible for anyone, and it was too late now to go back on his own feelings now. She had made him feel things he never believe existed until she became such a big part of his life. "Please wake up, **koibito.**" As if his prayer had been answered, his wife's milky pupiless eyes fluttered open to stare at him lovingly, she then suddenly turned her head the other way. "Let me tell you.. What I should have said from the beginning. We were an arranged marriage, I should have been truthful enough to tell you I was having sex with Sakura around the time of the engagement being broken off. She may have feelings but I only feel that way for you, Hinata Sabuku." His heart thumped slightly as he grasped her chin and tilted her head towards him, lowering his mouth to meet hers lovingly. His emotions flew rampantly within their touching of lips before her pulled back to brush his thumb against the back of her hand. "I love you...Mother of my child, Woman who brings me happiness. I don't need anyone or anything else but you." He whispered, his cheeks burned furiously as he stalked out quickly before waiting for her reply. She laid there in shock , Mother of his child? What madness was he speaking to her? She couldn't have been pregnant! It was not true, he was playing with her head. Yet her body said otherwise, although she was so slender, she felt slightly plump. Hinata laid there with a spinning head, not sure of how to feel or think at the moment of time. Her heart raced as she placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing at the tiniest of bumps that was at it's peak of protruding. Her eyes widened but slowly became half lidded as she smiled to herself. The thought of having Gaara's child within her was horrifying yet in the same it made her feel warm inside. She could not stop thinking about the fact that she would give him beautiful little red headed Gaara Junior's. A soft grin crossed her face as she simply laid there staring off into the dreamy land.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**(Read And Review Please :3)**_


End file.
